I'll Never be a Memory
by RimeBlau1999
Summary: Cloud x Sephiroth Yaoi. boyxboy/ don't read if you don't like it. rape, hurt but romance butts in so... Rated M.


_**A/N: I don't own FFVII(Of course)**_

 _ **Hope someone reads this trash...**_

 _ **Ahahaha...**_

 _ **I'll Never be A Memory..**_

 **"I'll never be a memory..."** Those were his last words before he covered himself with his wing bore from darkness and then disappeared with black smoke...

 **"Cloud, you've still got 3 packages to go..."** Tifa said while washing the used cups and plates from the last minute customers before the bar closed.

 **"Got that."** Cloud just replied and grabbed his newly bought phone from the counter since his old one got lost in the forgotten city.

As he was about to go, he remembered something he shouldn't miss. He turned around and went by the counter while typing on his phone.

 **"Tifa.."** He called out to her and placed his phone on the counter.

Tifa just looked behind her back to see him while drying the cups using a piece of white cloth.

 **"Hm? Cloud? What is it?"** She asked.

 **"I need your num."** He said straightforwardly.

Which Tifa found it funny and just grabbed his phone from the counter. **"Oh..(Ha-ha). Right."** Turned her back and started typing.

Staring at her back, waiting. Cloud suddenly remembers his past feelings for her and questions himself whether that feeling is still there or it already faded away by time. Their memories in Nibelheim has somewhat become a blur. Although, they never bond but just considered themselves as childhood friends.

Remembering how arrogant he was for looking down to the other kids play while having a crush to the girl he never thought to create a new life with.

He's on his golden age now. _**'Bout to get married?**_ _(A/N: Say what?!)_ But are those feelings still there or what you just might call it a _puppy love_?

 **"Here."** Tifa suddenly said as he thrusts the phone to Cloud's face bringing him back to the reality. He flinches from the sudden movement and looks at his thrust phone.

Tifa notices his earlier daze and decides to ask if his okay and was answered with an _"I'm okay."_

 **"Cloud!"** Somebody's little girl called out and runs to him to give him a tight hug.

 **"How's the evening, lovebirds?"** Boomed a voice from Barrett as he entered the 7th heaven bar and went after his daughter, Marlene who was the one that hugged the man by the counter.

 **"Barrett, Marlene..."** Cloud said and nodded as a greeting, patting the little girl's head.

 **"Good evening Barrett. What a surprise to have you here..."** Tifa greeted with a smile.

 **"Haha! Don't be. Marlene wants to see ya three."** He said and sat down on the stool. Ordered a drink but was declined. Reason?

 **"Bar's closed, Barrett. Sorry, can't give you one drink!"** Barrett .

 _Hmm..bummer~_

Tifa went over Cloud where Marlene was. Still hugging Cloud by the waist and Cloud patting her head smiling down to the little girl. Crouched down, Tifa smiled sadly at Marlene which she was answered with a giggle.

 **"Is that so? Sorry Marlene, Denzel's already alseep and Cloud's gotta take care some packages left to deliver. I guess it's just me and you this time. "** Tifa said to Marlene, feeling sorry to make the little girl disappointed which wasn't a case for the little girl.

 **"It's okay! I would love a girl time with you, Tifa!"** She replied happily, smiling at her.

 **"Well, I gotta go. Since no one last drink or even a free one. Duty calls."** Barrett suddenly announces and stands up from the stool.

 **"Oh come on. Don't brood over some ridiculous matters, Barrett-"**

 **"Time you man up."** Cloud continued as he was able to predict what Tifa was about to say remembering she said the same thing to him from the past.

Barrett turned over Cloud and then at Tifa, seeing both of 'em smiling, teasingly whiles his daughter Marlene giggled.

 **"Oh come on! Lovebirds?!"** He moaned and just sighed. He went over to Marlene and gave her a pat to goodbye.

Minutes go by, as Tifa makes the finishing touches upon closing the doors. Clouds gives his goodbyes with a nod. Said a goodnight to Marlene and to Tifa. As he was about to ride his bike, Fenrir, he founds a sleepy Denzel creeping out the front doors, yawning, rubbing his pained eyes from a sight of moonlight and went to Cloud to say goodbye.

 **"Be back..."** His voice croaking from the dryness of his throat. Raising his hand to reach Cloud. Although, his eyesight are blurring. He thought Cloud was somewhat near to him so he clenched his fist and thought that he reached him instead, he caught air slipping away from his tiny, pale fingers.

Cloud chuckles from within as he watched the little boy open his palms and close them again as if trying for a second time reaching him.

Realizing the time has run short, he grabbed the little one's cold fingers and pulled him near to the bike and gave him a pat.

 **"Go to bed. Tifa will be looking for you. Marlene is home, she'll look for you too."** He said in a low tone since the night has welcomed his acquaintance, twilight.

Denzel just hummed in an agreement and looked up to Cloud. Slowly, drowsy little smile crept unto the little boy's lips. Although he seldom looks at Cloud's eyes because he feels anxious looking at straight to them, this time is different. The feeling of something lukewarm.

Cloud unconsciously smiled back and just ruffled the boy's hair. Thinking he looks funny because he looks like an old drunkard.

Before leaving, he gives his for the first time goodbye to Denzel with a touch of his lips to the boy's little forehead.

 _"*toooot*_ **Hello? Cloud I forgot to tell you. The address of the last package has change its location. Is at the °° park. Outside Midgar.. Wish I am not too late. Good luck** _*tooot*_ **Hey, Cloud. It's Barrett. I forgot to ask ya earlier. Know this number? Might be a stalker. Haha! I've send ya the numbah! See you next time buddy!** _*tooot_ _ *****_ **Yo, Reno here... On Rude's phone, Tseng got my phone fall in the g-gutter while we were havi- ack! oh shit!** _*toooot*_ **Cloud, it's Vincent. I have some bad news. I'm calling everyone to know that something is about to bzZzZzzzt...% %#+# I-Im.7#-#% &&2, I'm giving this off as a warning. BZTzZt&&##... By the way. Is the number you gave me of Barrett the right one? He doesn't seem to answer my call?** _*toooot*_ **Wrrreeeeeck iiiiit! Heyo, Cloud. It's Yuff-** _*toooot*_ **Cloud. It's Rude. Rufus wants to talk to you. Concerns Se-** _*tooot*_ **You have no more message-** _*clack!*_ "

 _ **°°Park, Outside Midgar. 2:40 am**_

One of the abandoned places near Midgar. It doesn't exists now in the Midgar maps but it is remembered as one of the places that contains phenomenal occurrences.  
Rumors say that if you ever set foot on this park, a cliché 'you'll never ever get back to reality' happens. Others say, you'll end up in a maze with no way out. Some says, when you get home from that park, the curse will cling to you bringing you misfortunes till your death. Other says. Some says. Rumors say. Cloud says, he doesn't f*cking care as long as he gets to deliver the last package before the sun comes out.

So as he looks for the receiver of the package to let that person sign his/her signature, he walks calmly unto the green grass of the °° park and saw no one but an ordinary playground. Broken, antique lamp posts and no one to talk to.

Did Tifa give the right address? What if the old one was the right one instead?

Cloud checks the old address and saw it was really the wrong one 'cause Tifa accidentally wrote their own address since the sender forgot to put it.

 _'Gah!' Madness..._

 **"So, what am I suppose to do now?"** Cloud asks himself and whirled around to check if there are still living people to receive this package in a park filled with issues.

 _ **After 30 minutes of waiting and searching...**_

Cloud decided to leave when..

 **"Oh, I am sorry."** A voice suddenly spoke in the darkness. Cloud turned to the sound and saw.

Out in the shadows revealed a little boy. 'Bout the size of Denzel. He wore a black shirt and pants with white shoes. His long silver hair glowed by the moonlight but stops by his shoulders. His pale white skin shines like diamonds. He looks like a little star shines in a big dark vast night sky. His eyes glowed like how Cloud's eyes will do. Staring at Cloud with a look of...

 _?_

 **"Are you the receiver?"** Cloud decides to ask after a moment of silence almost filled with awkwardness.

 **"Yes."** The child answers in a tone that gave Cloud a shiver under his spine the same feeling when he hears _Sephiroth_ speaks with him...

Cloud looks scrambles for his pen to let the kid sign already so that he can end things quickly.

As the kid signs, Cloud grabs the package from his bike and hands it over to the kid.

 **"Here ya go-"** he checks for the name of the receiver while giving him off the package to say goodbye.

The kid grabs the package with delight and opens it with a quick slice of his...

His body freezes. eyes wide. The jenova cells reacting. Cloud reads the name in a whisper...

 **"Se...phi...roth..."** He looks up and saw the kid had already opened the package and inside contains the remnants of jenova in a black cylinder.

 **"No..."**

The kid smiles and suddenly disappears. Transported near the slides.

Cloud's reaction speeds are at high level but his speed isn't enough...

 **"Shit!"** Cloud cussed as a flash of green light lit the dark, abandoned park.

 **"Denzel?"** Awaken from the sudden disappearance of the boy beside her, Tifa called out to the awaken child who was staring outside of the window of his room of the second floor.

3 hours earlier...

*Vrooooooom*

Fenrir roared along the silent night as Cloud rode the wet and dark streets of Midgar.

Tifa and Marlene were already inside watching a late night sweet flic on the living room when Denzel suddenly came in and went beside Tifa.

Remembering that she saw him a few hours ago, deeply asleep in his small room, Tifa stared at Denzel in confusion and decided to speak out loud her confused thoughts.

" **You were awake?"** Tifa opened her mouth to ask Denzel when Marlene suddenly spoke out  her supposed to be question.

He didn't quickly answer the question and instead, just grabbed the pillow and leaned on Tifa's shoulder to sleep.

 **"He was..."** Tifa whispered as she answered the supposed to be Denzel's question and just smiled.

Marlene smiled and stared at Denzel. **"He grew attached to Cloud..."** She silently stated and looks at Tifa.

 **"I know..."** She stared at the boy and stroked his hair. Deep breaths coming from the boy can be heard stating, he's already in slumber land.

Marlene continued watching the flic while chomping down the popcorn.

Moments after, both girls fell asleep to slumber, unable to finished the movie...

And that brings us back to the 3 hours after...

As Tifa approaches Denzel to his room. His back facing her. His messy brown hair illuminated under the moonlight through the window. A faint song from the crickets from the outside roamed the atmosphere.

 **"Denzel?"** She called out to him once more as she neared him, leaving Marlene with a blanket and is sleeping deeply on the sofa. As she was about 10 inches near from him, Tifa noticed a weird aura around the boy.

She could sense it. The feeling of unease, anxious and a bit of sadness swirled around him.

 **"He'll... Be back, right?"** Denzel suddenly asked which made Tifa a bit surprised after a moment of silence..

 **"Yeah. Of course. Why would he wouldn't?"**

The boy just shrugged and went back looking outside the window and stared..

 **"I... Don't know. I feel... "**

 **"Denzel?"**

" **Something's wrong.."**

...

Chap 2 is still ongoing...

It might take a while 'cause after one day, school's out so...

I hope you like it?


End file.
